Amoureux
by Miss De Lune
Summary: On disait que c'était quand il commençait à neiger qu'on se rendait compte de la beauté du soleil. Que c'était quand on était sur le point de perdre une personne qu'on se rendait compte qu'on l'aimait. Et c'était vrai par Merlin, c'était sacrément vrai. Il allait la perdre. Le cri qu'il poussa de désespoir, c'était le bruit de ses rêves qui s'effondraient. Le bruit de sa stupidité.


_Ce texte est dédié à Picotti, qui me l'a demandé hier si gentiment que je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser. Inspiré des chansons « Stand up » de Garou, « Amoureuse » d'Aldebert et « Let her go » de The Passengers…_

.

Amoureux

.

Cela faisait combien de temps ? Combien de temps qu'il la côtoyait ? Combien de temps qu'il l'observait ? Combien de temps qu'il la protégeait ? Combien de temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Combien de temps qu'ils s'aimaient ? Assis sur son lit, à la lumière des éclairages publics, Teddy n'aurait su le dire. Deux ans, cinq, dix peut-être. Quand avait-il commencé réellement à l'aimer ? Il ne savait même plus. C'était flou. C'était venu comme ça.

Un jour, elle n'avait simplement plus été que sa cousine. Un jour, leur lien de parenté lui avait semblé moins important. Leur faux lien de parenté. Un jour, il l'avait trouvée belle, plus que d'habitude, plus que de la trouver très jolie. Un jour, ça l'avait énervé qu'elle sorte avec un de ces imbéciles qui peuplaient Poudlard et qui ne lui allaient pas. Un jour, ça l'avait agacé qu'elle ne le voit que comme son grand frère. Un jour, il en avait eu marre que des idiotes lui fassent des avances et il les avait envoyées paître, n'ayant plus qu'elle en tête.

Il se souvenait encore s'être disputé avec elle à plusieurs reprises, pour des petits riens, avant de comprendre qu'elle aussi l'aimait et qu'elle n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part. Un geste qu'il n'avait finalement pas pu retenir malgré la séparation qui les attendait. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête ébahie de leur cousin James quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, sur cet incroyable quai 9 ¾. Il ne saurait pourtant dire si c'était ça le plus drôle ou ses cheveux qui d'un coup étaient devenus arc-en-ciel, reflet de toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Il avait fait sensation auprès des nouveaux premières années, en tout cas.

Ils avaient passé une année chaotique, ne pouvant se voir que rarement, trop éloignés physiquement, devant se contenter des hiboux pour se parler, pour s'aimer. Ils n'avaient même pas été sûrs qu'on puisse appeler ça être en couple. Ils n'avaient même pas été sûrs de pouvoir appeler ça une histoire.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas abandonné. Ils n'avaient pas laissé tomber. Ils n'avaient pas laissé le temps faire de leur amour un souvenir de vacances. Il existerait réellement, ça serait sérieux, ils se l'étaient promis. Leur couple avait un avenir, et aussi infime soit leur chance, ils l'utiliseraient. Ils tenteraient. Jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'ils auraient regretté de ne pas avoir essayé. Parce que de toute façon, tout avait déjà changé. Parce qu'ils mourraient d'envie que ça change encore plus. Parce qu'ils attendaient chaque rencontre avec une impatience nouvelle. Parce que les mots échangés n'étaient plus innocents. Parce que ça en valait la peine, tout simplement.

Se retrouver avait été une délivrance pour eux. Ils avaient eu l'impression de respirer enfin. D'être enfin complets. D'être enfin heureux. Bien sûr, il y avait eu les études de chacun, prenantes, accaparantes. Mais ils s'adaptaient. Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se voir. Ils trouvaient toujours une bonne raison de passer du temps ensemble, de se balader ensemble, de déjeuner ensemble, de réviser ensemble. Même si leurs révisions tournaient souvent court dans ces cas-là.

Et maintenant il allait la perdre. On disait que c'était quand il commençait à neiger qu'on se rendait compte de la beauté du soleil. Que c'était quand on était sur la route qu'on regrettait de ne pas être chez soi. Que c'était quand on était sur le point de perdre une personne qu'on se rendait compte qu'on l'aimait. Et c'était vrai, par Merlin, c'était sacrément vrai. Il allait la perdre, et il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait le cœur en compote, son estomac avait dû apprendre les nœuds marins pour se tordre autant. Il allait la perdre et il peinait à y croire. Le cri qu'il poussa de désespoir, c'était le bruit de ses rêves qui s'effondraient. Le bruit de ses illusions et de sa stupidité.

Il aurait dû savoir pourtant, que rien n'était jamais acquis. Il aurait dû savoir que les histoires qui fonctionnent sans anicroche sont de celles qui n'ont pas de saveur et ne leur ressemblaient pas. Il aurait dû savoir, qu'il avait fait une connerie. Mais il n'y avait pas cru. Il y avait ce sorcier, de son école de botanique, qui lui tournait autour. Teddy ne l'aimait pas. Victoire ne voyait rien. Elle était trop innocente. Trop incapable de penser qu'elle puisse en attirer un autre que lui. Trop inconsciente de la sensualité qu'elle dégageait. Elle disait toujours qu'il affabulait. Mais lui voyait les regards que l'autre lui lançait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de lui.

Parce que c'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui qui tournait autour de Victoire, non ? De sa Victoire. Lui qui lui lançait des signaux aussi gros qu'un manoir et qu'elle ne voyait pas. Ou faisait semblant de ne pas voir. C'était lui qui l'avait retenu pour un prétendu dossier sur une foutue plante et la lui avait enlevée pour la soirée. C'était lui qui avait retenu son attention, même si ça n'était que pour un travail. C'était lui qui le rendait jaloux. Le jeune homme ne se savait pas aussi possessif. Et ça le tuait, de l'être autant. Ça le tuait, de s'être disputé avec celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur à cause de ce stupide sorcier dont il ne savait même pas le nom.

Ils s'étaient dit des mots qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se dire. Il l'avait accusée de maux dont elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre parler. Parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Parce qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il avait décrit sous la colère. Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme ça et que lui n'était qu'un idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle était partie en claquant la porte, sans rien dire, sans même pleurer, le regard noir et blessé. Et lui s'était retrouvé comme un con dans son appartement minable du Londres moldu. Il n'avait pas les moyens de louer quelque chose de plus coquet, et ça lui avait toujours allé, il n'avait pas besoin d'un studio grandiose. Quand Victoire venait, elle illuminait la pièce à elle seule et alors son appartement devenait le plus beau des endroits. Là il était juste minable. Aussi pathétique que lui. Aussi nul que lui.

Il soupira. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait fait que des conneries. Déjà deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Deux semaines sans lui parler, sans la voir. Oh ça leur était arrivé de temps en temps, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, surtout pendant ses partiels de médicomagie, mais ils avaient toujours tenu en sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient ensuite et rattraperaient le temps perdu. Là il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait dit des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de se pardonner. Il avait pensé des choses qui lui brûlaient encore l'esprit. Il avait fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier.

Après son départ, il s'était senti minable. Il se souvenait encore de ses descentes dans les bars, à la rencontre de l'alcool et de l'oubli. Ça ne servait à rien pourtant, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pas un soir il n'avait attendu sans espérer qu'elle réapparaisse. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle n'était pas de ces filles-là. Elle attendrait qu'il vienne. Qu'il s'excuse. Et Merlin qu'il avait envie de le faire. Il avait entendu dire par Oncle Harry qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents pour quelques jours. Des sortes de vacances. Il mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre. Pourtant, il n'osait pas.

Comment pourrait-il se tenir encore devant elle ? Comment pourrait-il lui avouer la douleur de son absence ? L'oubli qu'il avait cherché chez d'autres qu'elle ? La frustration et l'énervement de toujours voir son visage parmi les autres. La peur et l'envie qui le saisissaient chaque fois qu'il croyait reconnaître son visage parmi les passants. Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

Elle ne pourrait pas, c'était certain. Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'était qu'un idiot qui n'avait pas cru en leurs sentiments. Il n'était qu'un froussard. Un imbécile qui avait eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si ça devenait sérieux entre eux. Qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça l'était déjà. Qu'il l'aimait déjà. Qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus que tout. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Qu'il était plus seul que jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du jeune homme. Un homme, ça ne pleure pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne montre pas ses sentiments. Ça ne dit pas qu'il aime la femme qu'il tient entre ses bras. Et ça finit comme un con à la perdre parce qu'il n'a pas osé. C'était à présent qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était heureux avec elle, à présent qu'il se sentait si mal. Et il fallait qu'elle le sache. Pour tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé. Parce que même s'il ne la méritait sans doute plus, s'il l'avait un jour méritée, elle devait savoir tout ça.

Teddy se redressa brusquement de son lit et se leva, faisant grincer de tous les diables le pauvre sommier. Ce son qui les faisait rire quand Victoire venait ne lui arracha même pas un sourire. Il se regarda dans la glace. Il avait une mine épouvantable. Il lissa un peu son polo bleu clair, lui lança un sort de nettoyage pour le rendre un peu plus propre. La rentra dans son pantalon de toile. L'en sortit. Hésita. Il ne savait plus bien comment se présenter. Il n'était plus tellement sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il lissa ses cheveux, sans succès. Leur jeta un sort, sans plus de succès. Soit sa magie était aussi fichue que son histoire, soit ses cheveux avaient décidé de l'embêter jusqu'au bout. Il transplana avant de se poser plus de questions.

Il arriva à la Chaumière quelques instants plus tard, sur la falaise. Il n'avait pas osé se présenter à la porte de la maison. Il n'était plus sûr d'en avoir le droit. Il espérait juste que Victoire le verrait et qu'elle viendrait, qu'il trouverait un moyen de la faire venir. Pour l'instant, il cherchait surtout à ne pas vomir ses boyaux, les mains appuyés sur ses genoux, plié en deux vers le sol. Il détestait le transplanage, vraiment. Et il fallait bien qu'il soit raide dingue de cette fille et complètement fou pour en faire l'usage. Il avait juste écouté l'urgence de son cœur.

Il se releva enfin, et s'avança un peu. Plus bas, il y avait une petite crique dans laquelle ils allaient souvent se baigner quand ils étaient enfants. Ils n'y étaient pas retournés puis un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore le faire. Il plissa les yeux. Sa vue n'était pas très bonne mais il avait toujours refusé de porter des lunettes. C'était idiot et il le savait bien, mais ça l'agaçait d'avoir un truc sur le nez. Une silhouette se détachait. Assise sur les roches au bord de la falaise. Son cœur rata un battement. Il savait très bien à qui appartenait cette silhouette. Il l'avait rêvée des centaines de fois, redessinée de ses mains bien plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait les compter.

Le soleil s'écrasait sur l'horizon, diffusant une lumière orangée qui sublimait le paysage. La mer était d'huile, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer en s'approchant encore. Une brindille craqua sous ses pieds. Il s'arrêta. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer, elle l'avait forcément entendu. Le bruit avait fendu le silence de la soirée. Elle retourna brusquement la tête. Son regard le figea. Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité. Plus aucune colère. Plus aucune tristesse. Elle semblait juste attendre. L'attendre. Alors il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Précautionneusement. Il n'était pas aussi agile qu'elle, et il avait un peu le vertige. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à basculer dans le vide. D'ailleurs, ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à raconter près d'un précipice, si ?

Trop tard. Il avait déjà commencé. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Sa douleur. Sa peur de la perdre. Son envie de se battre pour elle, pour revenir auprès d'elle si elle le voulait bien. Sa peur de l'avoir perdue à jamais. Sa couardise. Ses doutes. Tout avait été si vite. Ils avaient été heureux si rapidement qu'il avait eu peur que ça ne soit qu'une illusion. Qu'il avait eu peur que rien de tout ça ne soit vrai. Il avait eu peur d'aller aussi vite. Peur de tous ces sentiments qui le tenaillaient, qui se battaient son cœur et son âme. Il avait peur de toutes ces pensées qu'il avait. Il avait peur parce qu'elle occupait entièrement son esprit, elle l'obsédait. Il savait bien que c'était lui qui était venu à elle. Il savait bien qu'il avait entamé les premiers pas. Mais il avait pris peur des suivants.

Il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de ne pas la mériter. Peur de ne pas être celui qui lui convenait. Peur de ne pas lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle aurait mérité qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne lui fasse pas subir ses maladresses et ses doutes. Elle aurait mérité de trouver quelqu'un de sans doute mieux que lui. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas ses hésitations. Quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer sans conditions, sans avoir peur. Quelqu'un qui le lui avouerait tous les jours parce qu'elle méritait de l'entendre des milliers de fois. Quelqu'un qui saurait apprécier sa juste valeur. Quelqu'un qui aurait le bonheur de la voir heureuse, de la rendre heureuse.

Parce que quand elle était amoureuse, elle rayonnait. Quand elle était amoureuse, ses yeux brillaient tellement que ç'en était magnifique. Quand elle était amoureuse, on aurait dit un ange tombé des cieux, vaporeuse. Quand elle était amoureuse, elle illuminait ses journées. Quand elle était amoureuse, elle était si forte, si belle, si libre. Quand elle était amoureuse, le ciel était simplement bleu. Et qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter tout ça.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, il se retrouva debout, la main dans la sienne, son sourire narquois lui transperçant le cœur.

« Tu en as mis du temps, à venir. Je t'attendais. »

Ces mots ne semblaient même pas représenter un reproche. Ils étaient juste exposés. Oui, il avait mis du temps. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Et comprendre que par ces deux petites phrases elle lui donnait une seconde chance manqua de le faire défaillir. Ce qui n'était pas une excellente idée si on considérait toujours le précipice à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne tenait pas tellement à faire connaissance avec les poissons et algues qui peuplaient les eaux dès à présent. Sans compter qu'avec sa chance, il serait capable de tomber sur un triton ou une autre calamité dans le genre.

La jeune femme l'emmena vers un sentier qu'il avait à peine vu en arrivant. Il croyait même l'avoir oublié. C'était le chemin qu'ils empruntaient quand ils étaient gamins et qu'ils voulaient aller se baigner. Quand ils voulaient être tranquilles pour jouer dans le sable, sous la surveillance discrète de la mère de Victoire. Celle-ci marchait devant lui, son bras gauche tordu vers l'arrière pour garder sa main dans la sienne. Elle portait un mini short beige et un top vaporeux bleu marine. Les deux couleurs se mariaient parfaitement avec sa peau qui pour une fois avait bronzé durant l'été, malgré leurs examens prenants. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche et des mèches s'échappaient. Il avait une envie folle de les attraper et d'entortiller ses doigts dedans. Ses hanches se balançaient et au fur et à mesure de leur descente, son cœur s'accéléra. Plus de peur cette fois-ci. De désir plutôt. Elle était belle, aérienne.

La main droite du jeune homme frôla machinalement le bas-côté. Il effleurait les mauvaises herbes sans y penser. Un pompon s'accrocha à ses doigts. Il le cueillit délicatement, tout en marchant derrière sa petite-amie et fit un pas de plus pour l'accrocher dans ses cheveux blonds. Juste à temps. Ils arrivaient. Le sable crissa sous ses chaussures qu'il enleva aussitôt. Victoire était pieds nus, comme souvent quand elle restait dans le jardin.

Elle courut un peu dans le sable et s'assit brusquement, en plein milieu. Ils étaient seuls dans la crique, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait jamais personne à venir ici. L'endroit devait être à la limite du repousse-moldu réalisé par ses parents. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lâchant sa main pour s'appuyer dessus tandis qu'il repliait son corps élancé. Ils fixèrent un moment l'horizon. Le coucher de soleil était encore plus magnifique vu d'ici. Leur regard à peine plus haut que les vagues qu'effleurait le soleil, le souffle retenu, ils l'observèrent poursuivre tout doucement sa course.

Soudain, Victoire se blottit contre lui. Encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il avait annoncé et hésitant, il n'avait pas osé la prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci il n'hésita plus. Il l'aimait. Son bras trouva naturellement le chemin de son épaule et il l'enlaça. La pulpe de ses doigts effleurait son bras, provoquant de petits frissons amusants sur la peau de la jeune femme. Petit à petit, sa main prolongea son parcours. S'éloigna de son bras pour s'arrimer à une hanche. Resta un instant là avant de délicatement soulever de quelques centimètres la tunique et de passer dessous. Caressa en cercles concentriques la peau qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Teddy sentit alors Victoire se rapprocher encore de lui, jusqu'à ce que son corps trouve appui contre le sien. Sa main remonta encore, sans qu'il ne fasse rien de plus, regardant toujours le spectacle du coucher de soleil. Elle caressait toujours sa peau. Puis le satin d'un soutien-gorge qu'elle rencontra. Les caresses s'accentuèrent et délicatement, le jeune homme s'allongea, entraînant sa compagne avec lui. Sa main continua de cajoler à travers le tissu le sein qui se présentait à elle.

Abandonnant un instant sa caresse, il se redressa pour la dominer de son corps. La regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant l'approbation d'une relation qu'il n'était encore pas sûr de mériter. Ses yeux à elle pétillaient. Elle crocheta ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il laissa sa langue caresser ses lèvres, avant de s'introduire doucement pour chercher sa jumelle. Il l'embrassait avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve. Tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Toute l'urgence de son désir. Tous les regrets qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer mais qu'elle avait miraculeusement acceptés. Toute sa reconnaissance. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, ne se lassant pas de cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, de ce palais qu'il redécouvrait, de son goût de jeune femme qu'il adorait. Son goût à elle. Qui n'avait à voir avec aucun autre.

Après quelques baisers papillons, il délaissa enfin sa bouche devenue carmin pour longer sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres voletaient au-dessus de son cou, s'attardaient parfois sans jamais la caresser trop longtemps. Il jouait avec sa chair retrouvée avec tant de félicité. Son visage descendit encore. Sa tunique le gênait. Sans plus de manières, ses mains l'enlevèrent, rompant pour quelques instants le contact entre leurs deux peaux. Enfin, sa splendeur lui apparut. Il observa avec émotion cette peau si douce qui lui était offerte, les deux globes de chair que Victoire avait toujours trouvés trop petits mais qu'il aimait tant.

Il repartit dans son exploration, ses mains se joignant à sa bouche. Une de ses mains creusa le sable pour passer sous son buste et trouver l'attache du vêtement de satin qui la protégeait encore. Il la regarda, émerveillé, avant de dégrafer le soutien-gorge et de le lui enlever. Il adorait ces gangues de satin, qu'elle avait assorties à sa tunique, mais préférait nettement l'absence de tout tissu gênant sa progression.

L'une de ses mains taquina un mamelon tandis que sa bouche suçotait l'autre. Sa langue effectua quelques cercles autour avant de le mordiller légèrement, arrachant un soupir de contentement de la part de la jeune femme qui massacrait le peu d'ordre qu'il avait essayé de mettre dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration et son cœur s'accélérer.

Son autre main descendit un peu, caressant ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de toucher. Elle s'attarda sur son nombril, passa quelques doigts autour, le taquinant, s'arrêta à l'orée de son short. Là, elle caressa la peau en gestes horizontaux, le long du short de la jeune femme, la faisant patienter. Le bassin de celle-ci se souleva, venant à sa rencontre, l'exhortant d'aller plus loin. Accentuant ses attouchements sur sa poitrine, il défit distraitement le bouton du short gênant.

La main inquisitrice s'aventura sur la culotte de satin elle aussi, sans doute d'une autre couleur que le soutien-gorge. Victoire détestait assortir les sous-vêtements. C'était bien plus original de ne pas le faire, disait-elle toujours. Et il devait avouer que les couleurs dépareillées lui faisaient un sacré effet. Il approfondit ses va-et-vient et sentit le tissu s'humidifier sous ses doigts. Enfin il en écarta un pan. Au moment où il effleura le clitoris de la jeune femme, la poitrine de celle-ci se souleva de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Il en profita pour embrasser un peu plus sa poitrine, la cajolant une dernière fois avant de baisser son visage.

Son autre main rejoignit bientôt le bassin de la jeune femme et descendit le short qui le gênait. Ses doigts continuaient d'aller et venir, caressant intimement la blonde, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus expressifs. Soudain, il introduisit deux doigts en elle alors que son autre main baissait à son tour le sous-vêtement devenu embarrassant. Le cri de Victoire ne se fit pas attendre. Il continua ses attouchements, joignant ses lèvres, les posant sur celles plus secrètes de sa compagne, laissant sa langue se promener sur ces monts qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Toute son attention était focalisée sur elle et sur son plaisir, surtout.

Enfin, il la sentit prête à se tendre, au bord de l'orgasme. Il retira rapidement ses doigts et sa bouche. Levant la tête vers la jeune femme, il rencontra un regard noyé de plaisir et interrogatif auquel il répondit par une moue amusée. Il se redressa un peu pour enlever à son tour ses vêtements et s'allongea, nu sur elle. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et elle en profita pour passer ses mains dans son dos et caresser sa peau fine, le griffant parfois. Il n'était pas très musclé, bien moins qu'il l'aurait voulu mais elle lui avait interdit de changer de morphologie pour l'être plus. C'était au naturel qu'il lui plaisait, tel qu'il était, un peu anguleux, élancé et fin. Elle frotta son bassin contre le sien, chercha son sexe, le caressa tout en l'observant, malicieuse. Ses doigts enserraient son membre, en taquinaient l'extrémité avant de se diriger plus bas, de frôler de leur pulpe ses testicules, et bientôt résister fut impossible.

Une des mains du jeune homme s'accrocha à sa cuisse, initia une caresse à l'endroit où sa peau était si douce, avant de la soulever. Enfin, il la pénétra. Centimètre par centimètre, il avança lentement en elle, voulant profiter de la myriade de sensations qui l'assaillait. Cette étroitesse chaude et accueillante lui avait manqué comme jamais auparavant. Quand son pubis rencontra celui de la jeune femme, il poussa un soupir de plaisir. Restant un instant dans cette position, savourant le plaisir d'être enfin en elle, il laissa la cuisse qu'il avait prise remonter le long de ses hanches et l'enserrer tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à ses hanches. Que Victoire n'ait aucune crainte, il ne comptait pas quitter ses chairs de sitôt.

Il se retira doucement avant d'entrer en elle plus rapidement. Recommença, encore et encore. Son rythme s'accélérait, avant de ralentir. Il savait qu'elle aimait ce désordre organisé, ces va-et-vient dont la vitesse allait au gré de ses envies, au gré des soupirs de contentement qu'il entendait. Une nouvelle poussée l'amena plus profondément et il laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Les sensations le prenaient de toute part et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Sous son corps, la jeune femme semblait en proie au même vertige. Il voyait sa tête dodeliner, ses paupières mi-closes et son souffle rauque qui soulevait sa poitrine si délicate. Il accéléra ses mouvements, chercha à l'attache de ses hanches ses deux cuisses pour poser ses jambes sur ses épaules et l'atteindre plus profondément. Son sexe rencontrait la moiteur de la jeune femme avec délice. Une de ses mains lâcha la jambe qu'elle tenait pour aller à la rencontre de ces seins que la cambrure du corps de la jeune femme poussait vers lui. Il en attrapa un et le caressa avec vigueur, submergé par les sentiments et les sensations qui le transperçaient.

Son rythme devint plus désordonné. Plus il s'enfonçait profondément en elle et plus il perdait le contrôle de ses gestes. Ses mains devenaient un peu plus brutales et quand celles de la jeune femme se crispèrent en attrapant ses bras, il la sentit atteindre la jouissance. Son sexe se resserra autour du sien, l'amour qu'elle lui cria le fit défaillir et bientôt il la rejoint dans son plaisir. Il n'avait pas pensé à se retirer mais se souvint dans un éclair de lucidité qu'elle prenait toujours une potion le soir pour éviter cela.

Les jambes de la jeune femme quittèrent naturellement ses épaules et retombèrent lourdement au sol. Il s'allongea le plus doucement possible sur elle, refusant de l'écraser malgré les réminiscences de l'extase qui tenaient son esprit emprisonné. Il sentit les bras de sa compagne l'enlacer et pour une fois, il n'eut pas envie de se retirer d'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant le moment qu'ils venaient de partager avant qu'il ne s'allonge à côté d'elle, se retirant avec regret de son intimité. Il l'attira contre elle et ils s'endormirent, allongés nus sur la plage, le sable crissant sous leurs corps à leur plus grande indifférence.

Teddy avait l'impression d'être plus à sa place que jamais. C'était avec elle qu'il voulait toujours faire l'amour. Car c'était ce qui venait de se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Se demanda-t-il alors que les limbes du sommeil ne l'atteignaient pas encore complètement.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, depuis toujours. Mais le fait de s'en rendre compte ce soir-là avait rendu l'instant magique. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de plus belle jouissance, il en était certain. Jamais leurs sentiments n'avaient autant sublimé leurs sensations…


End file.
